Nightmares BakuTodoTodoBaku Oneshot
by Kannae-Senpai
Summary: A One shot about Todoroki seeking comfort from Bakugou as he lives through his nightmares


**trigger warning. really sad and depressing. hope ya like it. listen to the music while reading. it will have a huge effect. thank you.**

"ahhh, a scream escaped my lips as i abruptly woke up. my eyes watery, sweat sliding down my face. i tried to calm myself as i started taking deep breathe. i looked around into the dimly light room.

"todo-" i cut him off as i buried my head on his back, i pushed our bodies closer to feel his warmth.

"todoroki?" he called as he turned around and slowly met my teary eyes " what's wrong? another nightmare?" he ask, his voice deep but soothing. i nod my head as i clunked to his pajamas.

"my love, it's just a nightmare," he brushed his hands on my cheeks wiping my tears that kept falling endlessly. "but it seemed real," i held his hand on my face as another tear rolled down my eye and onto the mattress.

he embrace me, his arm wrapped around me tightly as his blond hair came in my view. i felt safe and secure. i didn't want this moment to end. i leaned on his chest as i could smell his fragrance, the fragrance that only my Bakugou had. " what did you dream of?" he ask and i whimpered

" you were gone," i said holding onto him for dear life. " y-you left me alone... you died. i-i didn't know how to save you... i didn't know what to do." i pressed my head on his chest. " i really miss you Bakugou," my tears socked his shirt as they kept falling non-stop "it's only a nightmare. i will always be there for you. even if i am dead, i will always be watching over you," he smiled sadly as he held me closer.

"please don't say that," i hiccuped as i grip his shirt tighter " i can't imagine you gone. i don't think i can handle the loss of you... Bakugou," my heart sank more. even though it hurt, the thought of Bakugou gone out of my life really frightens me.

"i wouldn't be able to endure the pain of losing you too," Bakugou softly whispered smiling at himself, happy knowing i couldn't bare the thought of me losing him. " i love you Shouto and always will." he whispered as he slowly drifted back to slumber.

"i love you too, Bakugou,"

my eyes battered as the last few tears fell.

the night fell silent, cold and alone. i snuggled onto Bakugou hoping to fill the emptiness in my heart.

my eyes slowly shut.

i really miss Bakugou...

my eyes open wide as the stinging pain in my heart came back. "oh god..." i started taking deep breath my hair sticking to my forehead. tears started silently falling.

there it was again, that nightmare. the wind was blowing through my open window. my eyes was blur as it was there... that terrifying silence. i look to my side on the half-empty bed, reaching out for Bakugou.

but, he wasn't there...

i sat up severely depressed as i grab a frame from my bedside table

"i miss you Bakugou, please come back..." a tear fell. i swept the dust on the glass as i looked at him.

"i dreamed of you again," i sadly smiled, tears already brimming my eyes.

i hugged the picture but it did not feel the void i was feeling, the void he left me.

Bakugou died 6 months ago, on a hero mission. he was just suppose to save a little girl that was kidnapped by an unknown villain but it turned out to be more.

he left me alone.

i felt so lonely, it really scared me. i never felt so vulnerable and miserable.

"Bakugou, you said you'll be watching over me right?" i bit my tongue fighting the lump that was forming in my throat.

"can you give a hug? can you whisper that sweet melody you always whisper to me to help me sleep?" it felt like i was talking to myself. silence was my response.

i frown as tears started violently coming down " i.. i can't feel... i can't feel you Bakugou," i looked and my hands at they were trembling uncontrollably with the pain i couldn't ignore.

the pain that wouldn't go away since he left.

every night i would wake up and my mind will directly go to him, reminding me he was gone. everyone always told me. he was a good hero, he died honorably. but... they don't know that i'ts hunting me. I've never felt so lonely and scared.

" i can't.. feel you," i grit my teeth as i hugged myself. why did he have to leave me. i was trembling.

"i really missed you Bakugou" i laid down with his picture beside me, with his arms that weren't wrap around me, without the beautiful melody he always sung to me. his warmth i wasn't able to feel anymore. his familiar scent only left on the pillow.

i miss all of that.

"i love you too, Bakugou,"


End file.
